bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Niños de Izanami: Inicialización
Enter...Father and Son, a Vacation? Kukkyona was inhaling the foreign scent of the city as they began walking through the almost eerily reminscent city of one in the World of the Living's current ones,Yūrei Ōkoku. Its cars and use of technology was somewhat out of place for the Soul Reaper Captain, and seeing that he was also wearing most probably out of fashion, as he was in his traditional garments, wearing a brown cloak instead of his usual Soul Reaper uniform with a beige hakama skirt with black sandals, his Zanpakuto fitted on either side, their matching identical features shown vaguely through his folds, making sure they weren't on display like he would if he was in the Seireitei. For now, he was not in the guise of a Captain of the Gotei 13 on official business. He was a father, having a get-away retreat with his son, who was currently not as composed as him, looking at all the probably alien sights to his younger eyes, as he looked around, wearing his own set of a white coat with a black hakama, also sporting a nearly concealed Zanpakuto of his own on his red sash, his headband securely fastened around his head unwilling to part with the memento. "Stop ogling everything that sparkles...we already stick out, but try to at least have some dignity," Kukkyona chided, as the two of them parted through the a oncoming crowd, drawing a few stares and smiles of the residents as they passed, Daisuke smiling back in return, even waving, earning a slightly sigh from Kukkyona. He can act like such a child in public, he inwardly lamented as he redirected his gaze up ahead. "I can't help it, father. This place is so amazing! I can't believe this place is actually in the realm of the Soul Society, but isn't part of the World of the Living. I feel almost old fashioned looking like this," as he pointedly waved his arms over his attire, and slightly eyeing his own father's attire. "We may be tourists here, but we will not cast away the pride in our culture's image due to our alien appearance to them. Keep that in mind while here, we still have pride in our status as members of the Hayate Noble House, and as my duty as Head of that House, you should remember your place while we are here," he said, scolding him for his complaints of their sticking out. "I-I...understand father," he sighed as he slightly pouted his lips before tightening them, as he redirected his eyes from some local law enforcement, barely recognizing the widely used Kido guns holstered on their hips in a pistol form, and looked back straight ahead whispering almost back to his father, "when do we find a place to stay? Walking aimlessly will only draw so much attention, even if that's the whole reason being here." "Be patient...there's a hotel up ahead, or so I hear them call it. We'll book the rooms we were reserved and then take the itenerary then," he said, only turning his gaze to his son and making eye contact with him briefly before turning back straight ahead, walking dignified and purposely towards the hotel up ahead, where they would be settled in for the duration of their stay. It was a matter of time, however, before they attracted the attention of a certain worker. "You two! Hold it!" The commanding voice of a female could be heard behind them. Sure enough, there was also footsteps sounding from behind them. If they turned around, they could see a cloaked figure walking briskly towards them with its hood off. A woman's head with orange hair and blue eyes could be seen exposed with a rather stern expression on their face. Daisuke had the physically restrain himself from being star struck by the 'beautiful' woman who came toward them, even though bearing a stern look, he only admired the deep blue eyes glaring at both of them, and how absolutely smooth her orange hair looked draped up and over her back, even resting on her black cloak about her shoulders. He almost caught himself staring when he suddenly heard the brisk but polite voice of his father, blushing slightly before returning a smile at the woman before her. "I am sorry milady, but what seems to be the problem? My son and I were about to enter the hotel just ahead before we toured the city. Is there something the matter?" At the end of his sentence, the woman stopped in front of him, her eyes now cast onto the figure of the older man. It was a natural move to direct attention to the oldest, as they served to understand more out of the situation. "Depends on how you take it. You see, new faces don't get to wander around freely. You here to stay, or are you here for the scenic route?" Her tone was clearly a naturally outspoken one, although she kept it to a level where it would not agitate the two in particular. "We're here to take in the sights actually. I'm Kukkyona Hayate, and this is my son, Daisuke Hayate," Kukkyona spoke in a cool, calm tone, trying to be polite to the well-to-do police officer that was questioning them, slightly tilting his head to the side where Daisuke stood who was anxious to introduce himself to her, smiling brightly back. He even went as far as extending his hand, the slightly caloused tanned hand open palmed to recieve a handshake, as he said, "its a pleasure to meet you. May I ask your name as well?" Kukkyona could only repress a sigh as his son was being as friendly as ever, never knowing when to be formal and when not to. Fortunately, the officer wasn't someone of a cold nature. She put on a small smirk, extending her own pale hand in order grasp his own, shaking his hand. "The name's Avaron. Sorry if I came off a little too rough, but the law around here just has a habit of picking on the newcomers. From what you're wearing, I take it you're from the Soul Society, right?" Kukkyona smiled slightly at the reveal of her own personal charm recieving Daisuke's handshake in kind with a smirk on her face, glad to see his son wasn't told down for his occasionally abrupt behavior. Daisuke this time did the talking, saying back as he regretfully let go of her soft hand, pointing at himself first, "Right, I understand how duty goes. I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 9 of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and my father is Captain of Squad 6. We came here for our anual leave, and decided to come here since the government has been reformed and more open to visitors." "So you've heard all about the Civil War and what-not." Avaron commented, nodding in approval and lowering her hand as soon as he let go. "Guess I don't need to waste time giving you a history lesson." Folding her arms across her chest, she passed a glance over towards the hotel. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Only tip I can give you is to watch the news." She emphasized her words with casual hand gestures. "Things tend to happen a lot, nothing big, but you'd want to keep yourself updated so you don't get caught off-guard." "That's probably due to the change of government policies, I'm sure," Kukkyona said back understandingly, earning a slight sideways glance from his son in a knowing way, before he turned back to smile brightly back at Avaron. She seemed like a caring woman, always looking out for the average citizen, but wanting to do things the 'right' way, by the rules and procedures. It was nice to see her giving them a tip, showing genuine concern for her Soul Society neighbours. "Nice meeting you, Avaron," Daisuke said after giving her a forefinger salute over his curious looking headband, which spelled out, 'Remember the Mourning,' in Kanji, before he let his hand down and turned around and began walking in step with his father, walking tall and surprisingly cheerful at meeting someone who didn't try to rush them off. He sneaked a one last glance with a open mouth of awe at her appearance before returning his gaze back in front of him, supressing a blush to crawl onto his features. "Easy there, Daisuke," Kukkyona said in a dry teasing tone, a small smirk was on the side of his face Daisuke couldn't see, as he finished, "if you're going to smile at every woman you meet, people are going to see you as more of a tourist than a member of a Noble House." "Is that such a bad thing?" Daisuke queried as he returned a content smile, as they crossed the street passing through a oncoming crowd of citizens, this time Daisuke didn't stop to greet every one of them much to Kukkyona's pleasure, as they entered the lobby through the alien revolving enttry door, making Daisuke look back at it a few times in pause, almost tempted to go back through it again, but Kukkyona cleared his throat in disapproval. "Let's keep things as professional as possible until we settle in, Daisuke," he said with a firm tone, but not edging in any annoyance, inwardly enjoying his son's antics even at the age he is in. He then nodded over to the clerk's desk, noting that there was no one there presently and there was a strange bell on the counter. They walked over the red carpet floor with small claps against their sandals, before Daisuke reached out and tapped the bell 7 times, earning a sigh from his father once more as they waited for someone to assist them in booking in. "Ugh, how many damn times do I have to tell you people....!" Upon the seventh ring, the door behind the reception desk opened up to reveal a man in his sixties. He had gray hair covering his head, as well as a beard to cover his face. He was supporting himself on a cane, walking towards and stopping in front of the two with a rather irritated expression on his face. "That bell is not a toy, you only ring it once!" He scolded, fixing a glare at the younger of the Hayates. He had not seen who had actually rung it, but it was an automatic assumption that the younger were more naiive and foolish - at least, according to the old man. Daisuke smiled sheepishly at him before scratching the back of his head, sweatdropping at the man's gruff irritation, "I'm sorry...I've never seen one and I'm just a little curious...yeah, sorry, won't happen again." Kukkyona cleared his throat, trying to bring things back on track to avoid a needless confrontation, saying aloud to him, "I'm sorry for the abrupt entrance, but we have a booking for today until the undetermined future. Look up the name, 'Hayate,' and you'll find that the Noble House has already has things paid and accounted for." Grumbling, the old man put his cane right beside the desk and began to search through the book in front of him. "Noble, huh?" He muttered, a bit of skepticism within his tone. "Well, fortunately fer you, ya rich bastard, yer right! Yer things'r indeed paid fer and what-not. All that's left is to show you to yer rooms...." He pushed open the barrier that separated the two sides, grabbing his cane and walking over in order to meet them. "Follow me." "I appreciate you patience with us, for I'm sure you have many duties to fulfill that is on your mind," Kukkyona diplomatically asserted, hoping that a polite and respectful tone would calm the aging man that was guiding them to their rooms, while Daisuke sighed, inwardly not appreciating the impatient tone of the Hotel manager since they were the guests, so why shouldn't he at least try to extend some curteousy to them. The old man scoffed. "Me? Many duties? Hah! I'm an old man, decrepit and ready to expire at any given moment!" He replied, leading the way as they climbed up a flight of stairs. Their destination was the second floor. "Any more duties than just sitting at the desk all day would break my back!" "Shouldn't you hire help? Surely someone as advanced in your years should have more help around here," Daisuke asked, surprised this man was so out of shape and his age is as it looked, old and looking to retire. He was also shocked there was not many people around the lobby to assist him. Kukkyona followed silently, not questioning the man of this but letting his son, as empathetic as he was, he knew that he should communicate with the man as they walked down the hallway on the 2nd floor, as they were led by the old manager, his cane knocked against the floor with a 'thump' every 2 steps of his, showing his effort to keep moving that he had to make. "And I do!" The old man assured him, turning briefly over his shoulder to give an emphasizing motion with his free hand. "But they're all busy with their own devices. I only do this once in a while when I just don't feel like calling someone else up to do the work. It's just another way to pass the time...." At the end of his sentence, the thumping of his cane stopped, and he was now standing in front of the rooms. "And here it is...room 205." Leaning his cane against the wall, he fished into his coat pocket for something. "Now where the hell did I put that blasted-- ah! Here it is...." He fished out a card, turning around to hand it over to Kukkyona. "This is your official key to the door. Just stick it in the lock slot right-side up and it opens. We only have a few back-ups for it, so.... try not to lose ''this one, all right?" At the end of his words, his voice took on a more stern edge, as if he had went through this as an annoyance many times before. Kukkyona nodded in understanding, taking the card and the words of instruction to heart, knowing as alien as this particular lock design was, he knew how to follow procedure and orders. "I understand. Thank you, that will be all, sir," he said a crisp tone, getting slightly perturbed by the man's annoyance of them, letting him know he wouldn't take it to the point of abuse for too long, letting his eyes grow cold for a moment at the elder man's before turning over and correctly inserting the key card. After a beep and a glow from red to green, the door unlocked audibly from the inside, allowing him to pull it out and enter the room swiftly, leaving Daisuke to follow behind. After the young man offered a smile and a brief thanks to the man, they entered into a extravagant suite of the hotel, or what would pass off as extravagant for the city. It composed of two queen sized beds with silk bed sheets as requested by Kukkyona himself, along with a clean trim, crimson carpet, with a end table seperating the two beds with a lamp and a unusually modern looking clock with digital numbers displayed on its matte black plastic and glass surface, additionally inserted on a open bottom end of the endtable was a miniature fridge. The walls were a contrasting beige, and the sheets on the beds were crimson as well, with black bed frame and posts. Across from the beds directly to their left was a rather large step-in bathroom, a glass blurred barrier seperated the expanse between the bedroom and the bathroom for privacy, and within it, was a generously sized jacuzzi, another foreign comfort but would be guessed to be a hot bath of sorts. Beyond it was a shower to the right corner that had a red curtain that was held up by metal rings, and another one that was seperated by a glass slide open doors in a pair. Past the bedroom was a hearth with a large 42 inch screen TV with a remote laying in between two medium sized couches both in burgundy color on a oak table with cup holders extended on a black metal rack. The last thing to notice was a pair of screen-sliding doors that opened up to a bountifully extended balcony with several white chairs, a white table on in between the two with a similar cup holder attachment but only in white, with a wine fridge to the far right of the balcony nearby. With the lack of kitchen, it was only assumed that everything was a carry-in and ordered from room service. "Wow...you certainly knew how to make appearances known," Daisuke said as he let a low whistle out, examining the entirety of the suite, looking around and smiling gleefully at all the foreign but apparent extravagances inside, making sure to cover every inch of the place before stopping at the balcony. He put his hands out onto the white colored balcony, looking outwards to the bustling city below and across to the neighbouring suite balconies bordering, below, and above their own. "Nice view," he said with a smile on his face, upon hearing his father join him outside as he stood near his son, looking at all the sites as well. "We should really go over what our first sites to visit should be," Kukkyona said insistantly, but not at all terse, understanding the entirely foreign city they were at was truly spectacular to the beholder, totally alien in appearances and technology compared to the Soul Society they resided in. "Oh, and I did forget to mention!" The door opened once again, revealing the old man's face. "They say a peculiar incident happened in the capital city. One of the buildings was covered in this well-done graffiti, what with artistic swirls, almost realistic eyes, and everything! Covered the whole damn side of it, too! Funny thing is, they say it was done overnight without anyone watching. Probably nothing you'd be concerned with, but rumors are going on that Red Sun's finally come to Yuurei." Daisuke gasped, feeling his hands grip the handrail suddenly, his knuckles on the verge of cracking from excitement and surrprise, not expecting to have to deal with that, until later. However, being the composed Noble Head he is, Kukkyona only ushered a slightly interested tone, saying, "Oh...that is interesting. I guess that should be our first stop to check out after we get settled. Thank you for the information, sir," he nodded to him before returning back to Daisuke's side, sideways glancing at him briefly before saying, "its time we look into this ourselves." "Right," Daisuke said in a serious tone, looking over his shoulder to make sure the old man was gone, before he followed in sync with his father in a blurring motion of a Flash Step, leaving the balcony exactly as they left it, and moving at a rapid pace all the way over to the site, stopping just 20 yards short of it, so they didn't arouse suspicion of their abrupt arrival, taking time to walk deliberately casual. Their approach quickened slightly as they saw the unmistakeable markings of the Red Sun. "It seems the work of cultists...perhaps used as a vanguard for the real organization," Kukkyona noticed, knowing the elusive and mysterious organization wouldn't purposely vandalize a piece of public property in such a fashion. "Agreed...it almost seems they're trying to proclaim something. Or a warning," Daisuke began to audibly prod and guess, stroking his chin with his right hand while propping the elbow with his left hand, making sure his voice is as hushed and subtle as his father's, so they wouldn't get any questioning looks besides for their appearance. Through one of the buildings, a cloaked figure was peeking through to the bottom level, eyeing the two in a studious manner. The window was closed, so they would not be able to hear what he was saying. The lights were also turned off, so that the two would not spot his figure within the darkness. A heavy sigh came from his lips, and he raised a finger to his hidden earpiece. He clicked it on, continuing to keep an eye on the two as he did so. "This is Sonoda to Setsuko, do you copy?" He asked calmly. ''"Roger that, Sonoda. What's the status report?" Came a female voice on the other end. "It seems like the two Seireitei Shinigami have caught on to the art on Road 701." Sonoda answered, eyes narrowing. "And from the looks of things, I'd pretty much say that they know what they're looking at." "Shit...." Came the curse from the other end, clearly irritated at the events. "Great, so our policy of containment is going to be a bit harder than I thought. This is what I get for being nice - a foot up my ass, courtesy of fate itself!" "What do you want me to do, ma'am? Should we silence them?" "Negative. They're still allies according to the treaty. We're not in a position to apprehend them. Just keep an eye on them, and make sure they understand the policy we're trying to run. But do not, I repeat, do NOT allow them to know that we're aware." "Roger that. Sonoda out." With that, Sonoda switched the connection to another frequency, commuting with the local patrol around the area. "Squad 3-1, there are two civilians near the point of interest, move them out of there." The police officers immediately responded with a discreet nod, and the ones that were nearby - a total of five to be exact, changed their direction and approached the two Shinigami. Kukkyona began to memorize the patterns and the symbols decorated and enamored in the wild display over the area of the 'art' was painted. It seemed like a form of code to himself, as well as a date, and a prophecy. He didn't pick up much else from it, nor was given too much time as Daisuke noticed from the corner of his eye, and Kukkyona himself felt their presences move towards them. "Looks like someone doesn't want us looking at the beautiful art that's on display," Daisuke said lowly, a little humor was in his tone, but not displayed on his face, as Kukkyona saw them coming towards them. He decided to be the first to speak. "Hello officers. Is there a problem?" He asked in a polite manner, truly curious what their intentions were, even if he had guesses as to what they were about to do. "No civilians are authorized to be near this building." One of them spoke up, stepping out of the group that were now facing them down. "That includes the two of you." The hood was over the face so they could not see the expression or appearance, but the voice was that of a male. As Kukkyona expected, he narrowed his eyes at the order, not one to give up his own personal investigations due to simple obstacles. Daisuke spoke up first, pointing out the obvious, as he looked around gesturing with his hands, "I see no police barrier has been set up, and this thing has been going on for what, hours? You guys aren't that organized if you just now want to send people away...and don't pretend I didn't see you loitering over there looking suspicious yourselves-" "Whose orders are you following? I demand to speak to your superiors," Kukkyona inerrupted, in a commanding tone, one with the air of importance and seriousness, his eyes narrowed coldly at the one who spoke to them first. This tone made the officers react in surprise, perking up with various expressions of surprise. Clearly, they had not been expecting such challenging words to come from a civilian, of all people. That immediately gave off the warning sign that they weren't normal people. Such mannerisms were displayed only by that of a leader, one who had experience in a high position. It was believed by them that a stand-off was initated by the show of defiance. However, what made them wary also made the hooded leader annoyed. "You are in no position to be demanding anything, civilian"." He spoke with a sharp tone to match Kukkyona's own, raising a finger up in a warning gesture. "This area is under inspection and this policy has been enforced long before you arrived here. As such, you have no authorization being here. Move away.... or you will be dealt with accordingly. This is your final warning." Daisuke tensed at the threat, seeing the leader of the group showed that they'd use physical force, and as changed the government has been, it would not bode well for the Hayate Noble House to have to intervene on their behalf due to complications they could've avoided. "Was the order given by Officer Avaron?" Kukkyona asked curiously, his terse tone was still laced within his voice, but this one was almost suspected that there could be a connection to the officer they met this morning, the only one who stopped them out of the dozens of officers they've seen upon entry into the city, was almost too coinidential. "....no." The hooded leader said simply, lapsing into silence afterwards. It was clear that they understood what they were facing. However, if the questions were answered, cooperation would be much more likely, and they would leave without trouble. If that was the case, then they were now free to ask the questions they wanted. "Why is this place closed off? Obviously vandalism is a crime in any civilized society, but I'm sure you're aware that those markings up there belong to the elusive and infamous organization, the Red Sun. IS that why you're keeping us from observing, or is this a personal request from a single superior officer?" Kukkyona asked in a perceptive and now enlightened tone, seeing that the leader of the visibly hooded leader of the policemen only said no, and didn't respond afterwards, not furthering on forcing them away...for the moment. This visibly relaxed Daisuke a little bit. For now, thanks to his father's keen observation and the knowing of the organization's unwanted presence, would probably warrant anyone, even extinguished guests such as themselves from the Soul Society's 13 Court Guard Squads, due to some unknown reason the Red Sun was involved long before they arrived.... "This area...." The lead officer gestured to the building. "....is under quarantine. The markings represent many things, and a possible aim to establish an agent within the city is one of them. This is for your own safety, in order to ensure that civilians are not affected by these potential.... infections." "You mean propaganda," Daisuke corrected, crossing his arms, full well knowing that a cult was possibly responsible. Kukkyona now fully understood what the markings mean now. It was a calling card...a sign to the one they seek to further their cause, their aim to 'Utopia' or 'Paradise' for their 'gods' to take over and establish. This agent, would cause a lot of trouble for the city, and perhaps even further to the Soul Society, with them being allies, problems the Red Suns, even if it was a fringe cultist element, would bring a lot of problems between the city's allies and their diplomatic tensions would be strained. "I undestand now. Would you please take me to the officer who ordered you to evict us from the premises. We have a...interest in these matters that would greatly benefit their effort in halting any further infection ''to this city and past it," Kukkyona said in a serious but more convincing tone, not so terse when he commanded them to ask who they were ordered by. "....." The hooded officer was silent for a moment... but only for a moment. Lifting a finger up to his own personal earpiece and clicked it on. '"Sir--"'' "I heard him." Walking steadily across the road was a young man in his early twenties, walking steadily towards the group. His own personal cloak billowed steadily as he approached, a rather calm and casual expression on his features. He had black, shoulder-length hair that ended in what seemed to be razor edges. His blue eyes were analyzing and observant, hiding no emotion but a relaxed attitude. Kukkyona observed the man heading in their direction with equal composure, looking him straight in the eyes, not bothering to take in his full attire but noticed he was a man of young age, confidence, and experience to boot. He seemed to be a man who knows his job and his procedures, but perhaps from the following interactions with his now apparent subordinates, he's willing to make compromises. "I apologize for any inconvienance we have cause, this matter is rather important to us at the moment," Kukkyona said in a diplomatic tone, no longer bearing the terse and commanding tone it did, before he bowed his head halfway, letting his scarlet locks fall over his brow before righting itself as inclined his head back up, "my name is Kukkyona Hayate, Head of the Hayate Noble Family of the Seireitei, and this," he extended his hand over to a presently curious expressed young man with orange hair and blinking eyes at the young man, who looked actually almost younger than he does with the position he had, "is Daisuke, my son and next in line for the Noble Head of our family."